


Date Night

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Markus has spent weeks planning out his and Thog's date. There's going to be candles, dinner, imps, and, if he's brave enough, a kiss at the end.If only Thog also knew this was a date





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: thogkus - things you said after you kissed me

Markus’ lips were soft against his, tender and sweet enough to nearly knock their air out of Thog. His arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer. 

The kiss didn’t last long enough as Markus pulled away slightly, not letting go of him just yet. The stood there, in the dimly lit bar, staring at each other as they caught their breath. Markus looked… happy. 

Thog’s brain was going a mile a minute, and not only because Markus was a phenomenal kisser and he wanted those lips on him immediately again

“So…” Thog cleared his throat, “This… was a date?”

Markus’ face went slack, eyebrows knitting together. “I- Of course it was! What did you think it was?”

Thog shrugged, trying to keep nonchalant even as his cheeks threatened to turn red. “I don’t know, I thought you were testing your new dish on me.”

“There’s candles! And imps playing soft classical music!” From the corner, there were some imp noises that probably meant they were agreeing… or were indigent. It was a hard language.

“And I’m wearing a suit!” Markus continued, throwing his arms up. “And I…” Markus’ face shifted from confusion to horror as he stepped away. “Oh shit! I just kissed you! And you had no idea!”

Belatedly, Thog missed the warmth that came from having Markus so close.

“Markus, stop panicking.” But that didn’t really help. He’d gone to pacing and apologizing around the dinner table Markus had made fancy with a red lace table cloth and the aforementioned candles and wow, Thog really was oblivious.

The next time Markus passed by him, Thog grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Markus, I don’t mind that you kissed me.”

“But-”

“This was a lovely night and the food was good and the kiss was lovely!”

The two of them stood in silence again, the air around them much different than before. Thog fiddled with his silver cuffs behind his back. 

“So, if that’s done, and if you’re okay to continue. I, uh…” This wasn’t the time to get flushed, but here he was, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. “I want to … continue…” And now his face was heating up, fuck.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on his embarrassment as Markus stepped in front of him and kisses him, this time with a hand corded through Thog’s hair and one on his hip. He could feel his smile through this kiss, as Thog wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck, kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I watched TI or wrote it, but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Talk Thrilling Intent with me: kappa776.tumblr.com


End file.
